<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightfall by flowertar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840625">Nightfall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertar/pseuds/flowertar'>flowertar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowertar/pseuds/flowertar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if one day you wake up and realize you are not who you ought to be? In a world where fantasy and reality meet. The world of Twilight. </p><p>I look across the lunch as I stare at the Cullens. </p><p>"Wow, they're really attractive." I thought out loud. </p><p>I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I look back at the group sheepishly. </p><p>"Yea," Jessica giggled. "The entire school has tried asking each of them out, but they're either too preoccupied with their "partner"," Jessica shudders. </p><p>I raise my eyes brows. That didn't sound spiteful at all. I stuff my face in between the table and my arms hoping that the Cullens didn't hear my comment. Like I knew they were attractive especially from their description in the bo-. </p><p>I raise my head quickly and I widen my eyes. No, I can't think of that. If I know what they know, that means they'll know that I know. I give myself a puzzled look for a moment.</p><p>I sneakily look over at the Cullens table. Edward looks at me with confusion. My heart stops as I look at his eyes. </p><p>No matter how many times I watched the movie or read the books, I don't think anything can prepare me for what's to come, but what if the story changes. I'm not Bella.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Evie/Edward Cullen, Evie/Jacob Black, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, oc/Edward Cullen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The entirety of the Twilight world, characters, and certain plot points belong to Stepanie Myer. The only thing that is mine is the new plotlines, the character of Evie, and maybe some new characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>I wake up in a flash and I look around with my eyes widened. I try to catch my breath as I survey the strange room. I lay one hand on my heart and I feel the fast pumping organ and the other hand is touching my forehead that’s covered in sweat. </p><p> </p><p>“Where am I?” I breathlessly whisper to myself. </p><p> </p><p>I slowly sit myself up from the bed and lay my back on the headboard. I look around and try to find something familiar in the dark shadows. My eyes glaze over as I try to focus my eyes on my hand. Oh my god, my head is pounding. </p><p> </p><p>My eyes catch a red light and see that it’s my bedside clock. I force my eyes to concentrate on the numbers and my eyes start to focus on them. Three-thirty am. My eyes widen. What the hell is going on? </p><p> </p><p>I grab my hair in frustration as I try to remember what happened. Suddenly my body is thrust forward and a flash of light blinds me. I hear a car screeching, people screaming, crying. I can’t see anything. The moment ends and I’m left extremely sweaty and confused. </p><p> </p><p>I get off my bed and I walk around my room and notice an unpacked suitcase with several shirts laying around it. </p><p> </p><p>I hear a knock on the door and I turn my head so quick I swear I could’ve been a street racer.  </p><p> </p><p>“Bella,” I hear a man call out. </p><p> </p><p>My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Is that me? The door slowly opens and I see a fairly aged man in his pajamas. His eyes laced with worry as he looked at me up and down. “Are you alright Bells?” </p><p> </p><p>I wipe the sweat from my forehead and breathlessly say yes. “Just a bad dream.” I smile sheepishly in hopes of making this man feel better. He looks familiar, like really familiar, just a few things were off. </p><p> </p><p>“Ok,” He says slowly.”Just wanted to know how you’re feeling? I picked you up from the airport and you just knocked out in the car. Must’ve been a long flight.” He chuckles quietly as he rubs his arm. I smile at him reassuringly. “Yea, it’s just been a long day.” </p><p> </p><p>He looks at me with a small smile. “Billy and Jacob passed by here. We wanted to show you your present for school tomorrow.” </p><p> </p><p>Jacob? I think questioningly. That name sounds, I don’t know, familiar. </p><p>I smile tightly. “Thanks, um, Dad?” He must be my Dad right, there’s no other explanation. </p><p> </p><p>He can sense my tension, so he bids me goodnight and leaves. I turn on the lights and quickly run to the desk in the corner. I pull out a pen and paper. Ok, so my name is Bella. My Dad’s friends are Billy and Jacob. Bella. Billy. Jacob. Bella. Billy. Jacob. I repeat over and over again as I try to find a memory to hit me. I stare strangely at the names. How about Bella and Jacob. Bella. Jacob. Bella. Jacob. Bel-</p><p> </p><p>My body thrusts forward and flashes coat my eyes. This time I can see. I see myself in a bookstore walking around with a girl. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh my god, Evie! Remember this book!” The girl shoves a book of an apple and the cover sprawls with the title Twilight.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I hear myself exclaim in laughter.”Oh my god, yea! I love these books. Remember how long we waited in line to get Breaking Dawn.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The girl blushes. “What a time.” She sighs dramatically. “You literally King Konged people out the way.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This time I feel my face heat up. “Those girls saw it coming. The line was moving and they stood there like they got petrified.” I say proudly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>More flashes of what I assume is my life appears. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “EVIE!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Evie, what would you like for your birthday?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know I love you?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Evie, your father needs you.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Evie, what team are you?” The girl from before looks at me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I look at her in confusion. “What do you mean?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She rolls her eyes playfully. “I mean are you Team Jacob or Team- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Edward!” I gasp out. My eyes quickly look around at my surroundings as I try to slow down my breathing. </p><p> </p><p>I remember. I remember who I am. I push out of my desk and rush to the bathroom. I breathe harshly as I stare at the sink. I need to look. The mirror teases me as I see the reflection of the small bit of my shoulder. I take a deep breath as I slowly look up and I see my reflection. My face. It isn’t my face. I hold in the scream that tries to escape. </p><p> </p><p>I’m, I’m. My eyes widen and my heart accelerates. I’m Bella Swan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Bella Swan. I’m Bella Swan! No Way. I continue to stare at the mirror as I pick and prod my face. I step back from the mirror. I tilt my head questioningly. Damn, those casting directors did a pretty good job for the movie. </p><p> </p><p>I shake my head. No, this serious. I scold myself. I am Evie. I am Evie. I am Evie. I continue to chant to myself. I peak through my hair and see that I’m still Kristin Stewart. I curse in my head. You gotta be fucking kidding me. I run my hand through my hair stressfully. How the hell did I get here? </p><p> </p><p>I walk out of the bathroom and go straight to mine/Bella’s room. I pace back and forth almost creating a dent in the room. I try to force my brain to remember before, but the more I try to force myself my head throbs. I sigh and try to relax. </p><p> </p><p>I plop down on the bed. Ok, so right now trying to remember what happened is definitely not gonna happen. I throw myself on the bed and scream in my pillow. I look up and see my headboard through the messy curtain of my hair. That headboard is definitely not the one in the movie. I groan annoyingly. Who would’ve thought that my teenage dreams of being Bella Swan actually come true? My eyes widen. What book am I in? Oh no. </p><p> </p><p>I run to my desk and look at the paper and pen that I left. Ok, so from what I recall Charlie told me he picked me up from the airport, and Billy and Jacob passed by here probably with Bella’s truck, and tomorrow is the first day of school. </p><p> </p><p>My pen drops and I stare at the paper in shock. Shit, I’m in the first book. At least I haven’t met anyone from the book, well maybe Charlie, but he doesn’t count. He’s an absolute sweetheart and just wants a good relationship with Bella, so I don’t have to worry about him. </p><p> </p><p>I shake my hair in frustration. Tomorrow I meet Edward, Jessica, Angela, everyone. How do I act? Do I act like Bella or do I act like me? I throw my head back and stare at the ceiling. No, I’m Bella, but I’m also Evie. </p><p> </p><p>In the corner of my eye, I see a large body mirror. I roll my eyes. I could’ve checked my face there. I walk towards the mirror and point at myself. “This is your chance, Evie. You get to live as Bella Swan, so be your own Bella Swan.” I continue to look at the mirror. Damn, Bella is pretty, like a girl who people wouldn’t notice in high school, but be really popular in college, but guess that doesn’t apply to her here. I shake my head and throw myself on the bed. I turn my head towards the bedside clock. It's four-fifteen am. </p><p> </p><p>I close my eyes and take a deep breath. Everything is gonna be alright. I’ll get more of my memory and figure out how the hell did I got here? My breathing even out as I feel myself drift off to sleep. </p><p>_______________</p><p> </p><p>My body startles awake as I hear the rapping knock on the door and the loud blaring sound of the alarm clock. </p><p> </p><p>“Bella! Wake up, you have to get ready for school.” Charlie calls out. </p><p> </p><p>I groan as I roll over to see my bedside clock. It’s five-thirty am. I roll back facing the ceiling as I try to gather my thoughts. Where am I again? </p><p> </p><p>My eyes widen as the realization of my sudden situation sinks in, again. I run my hand through my hair frustratingly. Shit, how did I almost forget? I’m basically not even suppose to be here. </p><p> </p><p>I reply back to Charlie that I’m getting ready. I get off my bed and shuffle through the unpacked suitcase. “Wow, these clothes are very…” I say quietly to myself as I hold up a green long sleeve shirt. I sigh deeply. I’ll just pair it with a black jacket and simple jeans. I change quickly and head downstairs. </p><p> </p><p>I stop before I take the last step as I hear Charlie’s voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Renee,” I hear him sigh tiredly. He rubs his temples exasperatedly.  “She’s alright, it’s just when I picked her up she just passed out in the car. Thankfully Jacob was there so he was able to bring her to her room.” He sighs exhaustedly. “Renee I may not have seen Bella in a while, but it doesn’t mean that I forgot what it’s like to be a father.” </p><p> </p><p>I quickly walk into his line of vision before things get a little dicey. Charlie stands up from the table. “Bella just woke up, I’ll call you later,” He rolls his eyes. “Yes, I’ll tell her to call you.” </p><p> </p><p>I stare at Charlie as my chest tightens. I rub my chest. Why does it hurt? </p><p> </p><p>Charlie hangs up. “Hey Bells, want something to eat?” </p><p> </p><p>I look at the plate of toast with a side of jelly and peanut butter and a pitcher of coffee on his side. “Your Mom said how you don’t really eat in the mornings, but it’s better to eat something small to start your day than nothing at all.” He says with a small smile as he pushes the plate forward. </p><p> </p><p>My heart warms. I smile softly as I slip into the chair across from him. “Thank you,” I look up to him and see him awkwardly trying not to make eye contact with me. “Dad,” I add with a big smile. He turns his head and our eyes meet. His face brightens. He grabs his newspaper and tries to hide his smile probably embarrassed. I look down at the plate of food. I can get used to this. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After eating breakfast, Charlie and I gathered our things to leave and head out for our respective days. As we walk out the door my eyes widen as they catch the iconic faded red truck. Charlie looks over to see my reaction. “Do you like it?” He smiles awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p>I smile widely and jump towards the car. I always wanted a car like this after I saw it in the movie. “I love it Dad, thanks!” Before I open the door Charlie leans on the door. I look at him disappointedly. “You are not taking that car out. It’s really old and Jacob needs to give you the four one-one to work on this oldy.” He says as he pats on the top of the car.</p><p> </p><p>I gasp dramatically and rush to cover the rearview mirrors. “Don’t say that out loud. Red might hear.” Charlie laughs softly. “Red?” I nod proudly. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’re not taking her,” </p><p> </p><p>“Him,” I step in. “Him?” He asks questioningly. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s like you Dad, an old fellow we gotta take care of him,” I remark teasingly. Charlie rolls his eyes playfully. “Well, this old man won’t be going out to ride today. It also might snow and I need to put in those new tire chains.” </p><p> </p><p>I pout sadly. Charlie softly chuckles while shaking his head. “Come on I’ll give you a ride today plus after school, Jacob is gonna past by and show you the ropes.” I nod and we walk to his police car. The car ride wasn’t that bad, but it’s amazing to see what I have been reading come to life in front of me. Yea, the movies did a pretty good job, but that was with several different locations, and the difference is that I’m actually here. Oh my god, when I get back I am so gonna freak out over the house.  </p><p> </p><p>I look out the window and smell the nice fresh air of trees. I don’t remember where I lived before, but this smell of rain and the forest is comforting. Charlie looks over at me and sees my calming expression. “How do you like it? You weren’t able to give me your review.” </p><p> </p><p>I smile. “It’s amazing. I miss it.” I say it without thinking. I look back and Charlie looks down and tries not to smile. “I’m glad you do Bells.” </p><p> </p><p>I lean back into the chair and try to relax my heart. I know what this day means, and I’m not sure how I’m gonna deal with this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Charlie left me a block away from the school with some spare change. He said he didn’t want to embarrass me no matter how many times I told him he wouldn’t. Now I know what he meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walked into the school and the stares were so painfully obvious. I just wanted the floor to swallow me up and disappear. Thankfully the main office was only a couple of steps away. Why are people so nosy? I open the door and the little jingle almost startles me before I fully walk in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The interaction went smoothly and I only got an eyebrow raised when they asked for my name. “Swan, huh?” I only nod and wish for her to give me my damn schedule. The familiarity of everyone knowing my life is way too comfortable. I grab my schedule and mutter a quick thank you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look between the schedule and the time table and the anxiety starts to bile up. It’s almost time for first period and I don’t even know where my classes are. I suppress the urge to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I know it I feel a guy’s arm around my shoulder. “Hey, you’re Bella Swan!” I look to the side and see the same face I’ve seen before. “Eric?” I ask questioningly. My eyes widened as I realized what I just said.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His deep-set angular eyes lit up. “You know me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile softly. “I heard the newspaper wanted to do a coverage on me.” I lie quickly. Well, it’s not exactly a lie if he was gonna tell me anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face lights up. He grabs my shoulder and waves his arm out as he literally crushes the life out of me. “Frontpage baby!” He exclaims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I successfully pushed myself out of his hold. “I rather not.” I smile uncomfortably. “I don’t think I need to make myself more of a spectacle than I already am.” I point out to the sea of people looking at us or me.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He purses his lips and puts his hand on his chin. “Good point,” He grabs my shoulder as I yelp. “I’ll protect you!” He screams out and starts glaring at everyone who tries to even make eye contact with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh softly. I peel him off from me. “If you’re my protector, escort me to classes.” I push my schedule towards him. He looks at the schedule and smiles widely. “Great! We got History, Art, and lunch together.” His eyes run through the schedule over again. “You got a couple of classes with my friends. I’ll let them know of you before classes start.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>”Thanks, Eric I really appreciate it.” I say with a grateful look. He looks back at me softly. “Of course I gotta protect my Specs.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face scrunches up. “Specs?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squishes my face. “Of course! Spectacle!” He lets go of my face and points to the mass of people who try not to look like they’re staring at me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh loudly. “Wow, this must be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>small</span>
  </em>
  <span> town.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric looks at me with a little sadness in his eyes, but his smile is almost forcefully drawn. “You have no idea.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile softly and push his shoulder playfully. “Show me my class, protector.” Eric smiles radiantly. We laugh and tell jokes as we walk through the hallway joyfully, ignoring the stares of those with no lives of their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>________________________________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen as the volleyball whizzes past my face. My body was frozen by the almost punch to the face I would have gotten. I hear voices call out to me, but I ignore them and stand up from the squatting position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo, Swan can you at least grab the volleyball?” The captain of the rival team calls out annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I suppress the urge to roll my eyes and walk towards the volleyball. The past twenty minutes have been absolute hell. Just the idea of sweating and being in the state of sweating is disgusting. To be fairly honest I actually enjoy playing volleyball it’s just these people are so brutal. I look over at the guy’s volleyball and they are literally super saiyaning the volleyball. I deeply sigh. Can’t have anything enjoyable in high school.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lean forward to grab the volleyball, but instead, a pale hand grabs the volleyball first before. I look up annoyed only for my eyes to meet a blond-haired blue-eyed boy. A very typical “American” look. I reach out for the volleyball again and mutter thanks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy pulls his hand away before I can grab it. My eyes start to slowly glare at him. “Can you please give me the volleyball? I don’t want those pro volleyball players coming after me.” I point towards the group of girls who are definitely not hiding their annoyance with me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy chuckles and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He lightly throws the volleyball towards me. I catch it with a thud. “Sorry about that, my friend told me you would be in my class, so I thought I would come and invite you for lunch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I secretly look over him and my eyes slowly widen as I take in his “American” boyish charms. “Mike?” I ask questioningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cheeks turn a little pink. “Yea, I guess Eric told you about me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give him a small smile. “Yea.” If I didn’t read the book or watch the movie he would've been just another guy I saw at school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys,” I hear a shrill voice walking up to us. I close my eyes and sigh quietly. Jessica. I looked towards her and swiped the frown I had away and replaced it with a bright smile. “Hey,” I replied back, “Sorry for the hold-up, Mike and I were just talking.” I point towards Mike and his face flushes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What's his problem? I think in my head. The light bulb flicks on as I realized. He has a crush on me/Bella. How? I only talked to him for like not even two minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jessica laughs. A little too loud, and a lot uncomfortable. My face strains from the smile I forced on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know sillies,” She waves towards both us. “I heard that Mike was inviting you to hang out with us during lunch.” A whistle is echoed around the gym and everyone turns to the gym teacher, interrupting us. The gym teacher tells us that class is over and to quickly head to our next class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jessica jumps on my arm and pulls me towards the locker room. “Mike will meet us at the lunchroom.” She giggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyebrow twitches. Who laughs that much? I turn around and see Mike looking there confused. Jessica pulls my arm to pay attention to whatever she's saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she likes him so much why doesn't she try to go for it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head and got myself changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After changing, Jessica and I head to the cafeteria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait for you to meet Angela. I feel like you too would be such good friends.” She says genuinely. I nod with a small smile. She may not be my type of person, but at least she’s trying to make me feel concluded, but I’m pretty sure she’s gonna talk behind my back. I shake my head. No judging, I scold myself. I don’t know her, well I only know her surface personality. I don’t know what’s going on at home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I know it, I see that we’re at the cafeteria. We sit at the nearest table and as we sit down everyone starts to pile in. Eric and Mike play fight their way into their seats. Angela taps my shoulder and smiles softly at me before taking the seat next to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric pushes MIke away. “Sup, Specs.” He says playfully when he spots me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela raises her eyebrows and opens her mouth to say something. Eric intercepts her, “I don't mean you Specs I mean our little Spectacle here.” he says while laughing loudly and catches the attention of everyone as they turn their heads to stare at the loud group of friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face flushes as Mike pushes his shoulder playfully. “If anyone was going to be a spectacle it would be you.” Everyone laughs as Eric abruptly stands up, knocking his chair down, and bows like the end of play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, everybody, thank you.” He says in an Elvis impersonation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela turns towards me with a camera in her hand. “I hope you don’t mind me taking a picture for a coverage we’re doing of you?” She asks shyly. I smile back and open my mouth to reply, but Eric speaks first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs. “Angela, did you not just hear the whole spectacle talk we had? Bella doesn’t want the attention. Let’s just do a coverage on the swim team and how besides being the largest team they still haven’t won a meet in years.” I look at him weirdly. What's up with him and the swim team? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I should’ve caught onto that.” Angela apologizes. She runs her hand through her hair stressfully. “It’s just I’ve been riding on this coverage since it’s the only thing people are interested in.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile understandingly. “Maybe you can do a coverage on seniors, and ask them a bunch of questions, at least you’ll know for sure they’ll read it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Angela beams. “That’s an amazing idea! Eric, later get me the list of seniors.” Eric salutes back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike looks at me impressed. “At least we have another brain cell in this group.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric and Jessica both shout out ‘hey!’ at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike raises his hand in surrender. “Let's be honest, between we all both share .5% of Angela's brain cells. We need Bellas brain cells.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric raises his hand. “Can I have 5% of Bellas brain cells? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head while chuckling. He pouts and crosses his arms like a child. Everyone laughs loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My smile stretches so wide that my eyes almost close. I like this feeling. I stare at everyone laughing as I bask in the feeling, this feeling of belonging, happiness, and pure joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As I laugh, my eyes catch onto the greek like people walking into the cafeteria. “Who are they?” I mindlessly ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone quiets down and turns to look at the people walking in, and apparently, we were not the only ones. These people captivated almost everyone as the cafeteria itself became silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jessica rolls her eyes. “Those are the Cullens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind blanks out everything else she says. Of course, that’s them. They are the definitions of beauty. My eyes zeros in each person Jessica mentions. I see a blonde aphrodite like girl holding hands with a boy who for sure could've been a model of aries. The boy has a permanent smirk while the girl frowns at everything except the boy beside her. Rosalie and Emmett </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next, a girl with a pixie haircut twirls around as the blonde curly-haired boy follows her stiffly walk in. Alice and Jasper. My eyes catch Alice and she quickly winks at me and returns to Jasper's side. Was that a wink? It was way too quick. Maybe she was just blinking, but… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart stopped before I could finish thinking. The oxygen I breathed in became non-existent. Edward. His strides ooze in confidence as he ignores the stares of the crowd  He follows behind his siblings as he tries to hide a smile. What’s he smiling at? Can he do that again? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind snaps back to reality as I look at Jessica who continues to rant about the Cullens and how Edward rejected her last year. Oh, that’s why. I cover my mouth with my sleeve as I try to stifle my laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Eric who tries to hold in his laughter. “Don’t do it.” I mouthed to him. “He looks at me mischievously. “Bet.” He mouths back and starts laughing loudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jessica stops talking and everyone stares at him. Chuckles start to slip out of me before I am full-on laughing with him. I hold onto my stomach as I continue to laugh. Now the entire cafeteria is looking at us. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wipe away a tear that slipped and my eyes catch the Cullens, specifically Edward who looks at me curiously with an almost twinkle in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, they're really attractive." I thought out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I feel the blood rush to my cheeks as I look back at the group sheepishly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric stops laughing and looks at me teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yea," Jessica giggled.  "The entire school has tried asking each of them out, but they're either too preoccupied with their "partner"," Jessica shudders, "Or some of them think they're a little too good for the rest of us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raise my eyebrows. That didn't sound spiteful at all. I stuff my face in between the table and my arms hoping that the Cullens didn't hear my comment. Like I knew they were attractive especially from their description in the bo-. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I raise my head quickly and I widen my eyes. No, I can't think of that. If I know what they know, that means they'll know that I know. I give myself a puzzled look for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sneakily look over at the Cullens table. Edward looks at me with confusion. My heart stops as I look at his eyes. It beats continuously afterward as I try to calm myself down. His eyes, a beautiful shade of gold like he stole the sun and placed it in his eyes.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how many times I watched the movie or read the books, I don't think anything can prepare me for what's to come. I’m not Bella. What do I do? </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When the bell rang, I packed up my stuff quickly and said goodbye to the group. I know where my next class is, it’s right next to my first-period class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face flushes again. I can’t believe I said they were attractive I’m so dumb. Anyone with eyes knows they’re basically greek gods on earth, but no one actually says that out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk into the classroom and see the room filled with students already. My eyes then catch the familiar golden eyes. My hands clam up as my face is slapped by my hair. I spit out the hair that slipped between my lips and untangled the strands from my face. I look at the giant fan as the rush of air continues to flow out. How annoying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I face back to Edward and see him looking at me confusingly. I look back at him the same way. Isn’t he supposed to be shitting bricks right now? Why doesn’t he look like he needs to projectile vomit? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Our eyes hold one another down as I walk up to the teacher’s desk. “What is happening?” I think to myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Miss,” The teacher calls out. I jump startled as our eyes disconnect. “Yes,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the new student, Bella Swan right?” I nod my head. My hair flows in front of me as I sneakily peek at Edward who's looking off at the window nearby. “You can sit down next to Mr. Cullen.” I nod my head and again and whisper a thank you. Why am I acting so shy right now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I walk up to the empty stool and Edward stiffens. I breathed deeply and sat down. I slowly took out my notebook, trying to not acknowledge his presence, but I still looked over and found him staring at me, a little too long. I’m pretty sure he didn’t even blink once. Carlisle really needs to re-teach them about being human. This would definitely be creepy if I didn't know who he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, I’m Bella, “ I say softly smiling. ‘But I’m not’ the little voice inside my head telling me as I cringed inwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward stares at me confusingly before he shakes his head as if catching himself for staring too long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Edward Cullen,” His hand reaches out for a handshake. I chuckle inwardly. How old fashioned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake his hand. My eyes widen as his cold hands’ touch mine. “Wow your hand is really cold, I guess that comes with the type of weather around here,” I say before I can stop myself. I cringe inwardly. I should’ve stopped at “Hey I’m Bella.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A forced smile stretches across his face. He pulls his hand back. “Yea, rain all day every day does that to a person.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head weakly as I turn back into my seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, class lets begin…” The teacher's voice fades out. I never liked Science. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, I didn’t expect that to happen. Am I not his blood singer or something? I try not to sneak glances at him, but it’s kind of hard not to. He is quite literally the definition of bewitching. His entire demeanor brings you in but screams danger. Edward stiffens up as he moves his body around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now class,” The teacher's booming voice caught me off guard. “Your partners are the people right next to you so, discuss!” The teacher waves his arm and goes back to his desk to sit down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen as panic settles in me. Oh my god, what are we doing? I turn to Edward and see him already staring at me. That’s definitely not creepy. His eyes are so piercing, it’s like you can’t look away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo, what are we doing?” I chuckle awkwardly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward continues to look at me. This boy really needs to blink, because staring at him staring at me makes my eyes dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cough in my shoulder, and that snaps him as he finally blinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, not a lot of new students come here so I am shocked,” Edward says with a strained chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ok, I’ll play along. “Yea, the town is pretty small, but aren’t you technically new too? When did you come to Forks? Why did your Dad choose to come here?” I inwardly smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward looks taken aback by the questions before he composes himself and answers it like he was reading off a script. “Yes, we came last year. My father wanted to work in a place where he can help more and be more useful with his skills.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you guys live in the city?” I’m not usually this nosey, but it’s fun to hear about his “life”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward looks away uncomfortably, as I chuckle softly. “I’m sorry about the questions. As you said there’s not a lot of new kids, and I was curious as to why you moved here. Us newbies have to stick together.” I playfully bump his shoulder with my fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward sits stiffly. Ok, I may have pushed it a little too far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” I call out softly. “I am truly sorry if I invaded your privacy. I understand how annoying it is for people to want to know what's going on with you 24/7, especially since people see you as a spectacle as well.” I mutter towards the end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward turns quickly towards me, making me jump back in shock. “No need to apologize. I am,” He pauses for a moment. “Not good with, people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head. “Yea, social anxiety is such a bitch.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He peers at me, startled. “Yes.” He says hesitantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are we doing? This is basically my first day, so quite literally I don't know anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward's lips pull back to show a small smile. “Quite?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile largely. “Quite. Sciences aren’t exactly my specialty.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He props his elbows on the table as he leans forward. “So what is your specialty?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen as my cheeks flush. That sounded way too sensual. I cough in my shoulder and try to avert my eyes away. “Living I guess. Not exactly good at anything, but I have enough time to figure out,” I chuckle a little while looking at the desk. “I’m still only seventeen.” I look over at him. “Right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Edward looks at me speechless as he leans back. He smiles stiffly and nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a couple of minutes of silence, my eyes widen as it clicks in my head what I just said. Ok, I think I hit a nerve with him. Oh my god, I am so dumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cross my arms on the table and lay my head down. “So,” I say quietly. “What are we doing?” This time just wanting to hear his voice more than the answer. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So apparently Edward and I have a project we have to do about nature or something, but that doesn’t matter. My plan to avoid him is completely over now. This project count as our midterm, and a unit test. Is that even allowed? Plus the deadline is like four months. Unless Edward and I work at supersonic speed, we’ll have to be in direct contact with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not like I don’t want to be near him. I don’t even know what I want. Should I just play the role of Bella or just live my life? I shake my head angrily. I don’t even know how I got here, and here I’m thinking about a guy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I continue to walk outside school as I turn my head side to side looking for Charlie’s car. Where is he? My stomach grumbles as the eyes of the student body pierce me. I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around my body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen in relief as I spot the familiar Forks police car. I don’t wait for Charlie to stop as I run-up to the car and quickly get inside. He looks at me shocked, but breaks on the peddle once I said: “Go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I see the familiar forest I let out the breath I’ve been holding. I look over to Charlie and see him glancing at me worriedly. “Sorry about that,” I sigh. “It’s just people here are nosy.” I push my hair back stressfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods his head sympathetically. “Yea, maybe I should have given you a heads up,” He says while scratching the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I wave my hand nonchalantly. ”It’s alright, it wasn’t that bad. I actually meet a couple of nice people.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie looks over to me with a small smile. “I’m happy. Renee would be glad to hear this,” He says proudly. “She told me how you mostly stuck to yourself in school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckle awkwardly. “Yea, well you know high school,” I said, like that even made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles back at me and nods his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I tap my fingers on the dashboard and I see we pass by the house as a glimpse of Red whizzes by. Before I can ask where we’re going, we slide right into a parking slot in front of a diner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My face breaks out into a full smile. “Finally, I’m starving,” I say dramatically. Charlie looked delighted as we both slowly get out of the car. I quickly move to his side and wrap my arm around his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffens up before breathing out slowly and beaming. He holds onto my hand as we walk into the diner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie has always been my favorite character. I can’t exactly remember now, but I always appreciated how he cared for Bella, even if it was in his own way. I always felt Bella could’ve done more for Charlie, as a daughter, but they were never close to begin with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We both flow into our seats across from one another in the booth and I quickly grab the menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I peek over the menu and his sunken face glances at each option as he rolls up his wrinkly sleeves up quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes take in his full appearance. His pale face contrasts with his bright eyes. I can see our similarities. Bella definitely looks more like Charlie than Renee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was work?” I ask mindlessly as we both give our menus to the waitress after we ordered our food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body freezes as if contemplating if he should answer. He softly shakes his head. “Nothing you should worry about. How was school?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stared at him skeptically until my blood ran cold as my eyes slowly widened. James. Before my mind can sink in that information, Charlie looks at me suspiciously as I quickly cover up my face with a small smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School was alright,” I say slowly. My eyes light up as I remember. “I met a couple of people too. They’re really nice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods slowly. “What’s their name? Most likely I know their parents.” I name off each person and he hums agreeing. “Yup, that Mike Newton guy, his parents own a shop a couple of stores down from here. They have good fishing stuff there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head and softly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart races as my mind brings back the memory from earlier. I cringe past the embarrassing one and go to the main source, the Cullens. I rub my fingers together nervously. Should I mention them to him? I open my mouth to ask him, but the waitress shows up with plates of food in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go, guys!” She says cheerfully. I grab my plate while Charlie grabs his. The waitress looks over me with a big smile. “It’s so good to see you back in town, maybe Charlie will be more in his house than here every day.” She says teasingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s face flushes as he starts pulling apart the hamburger to add ketchup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I smile softly to the waitress and silently get back to my food. She takes the hint and walks away. How long has Bella not seen Charlie? My thought is interrupted when Charlie says something. “Hey, your hair grew longer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I touch the lock that’s closest to me. “Yea, I’m thinking of maybe cutting it.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once we were done eating, we quickly drove home where I saw a black car besides Red. Charlie parks his car by the curb and before we got out, a tall guy gets out of the car and pulls out a wheelchair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen and my palms start to clam up. Jacob and Billy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Charlie gets out of the car with a big smile on his face while I hesitantly stayed inside. Billy gets in the wheelchair and starts rolling towards Charlie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes finally look over to Jacob who is laughing at both our Dad’s interaction. He still has long hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over to me and we catch each other’s eyes. Like with Edward, but this felt different. Jacob beams and nervously walks over to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I open the door and move the legs outward as he leans on the car “Hey, I don’t know if you remember me. I’m-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jacob,” I say. My mind blares warning signs. What did I just do? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face flushes as he plays with a string on his bracelet. “Yea, we used to make mud pies together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyebrow quirked up in shock at his innocent manner. Jacob continues to talk as my mind just mutes off. Jacob is an interesting character, to say the least. I don’t know what to think once he turns. My heart squeezes as I think of the endless possibilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob waves his hand in front of me. “Hey, are you alright?” His face etched with worry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I give him a small smile. That’s not him. Jacob isn’t a total asshole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, it’s just a busy day. I’m the new kid already two months in.” I say trying to sound a little stressed. Being the new kid is the least of my worries.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods sympathetically. “Yea, that’s probably really hard. I wished we went to the same school. I go to the one in La Push.” My heart clenches at the sincerity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad. I’ve met some nice people already.” I smile softly. He nods and a couple of seconds of silence pass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pats on the hood of the police car. “So want me to show you how to ride your car or are you gonna stay inside there all day?” He says with a teasing tone and a playful smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh as I get out of Charlie’s car and we head to Red. The laughter and the grinding of Billy’s wheels fade away as I sneak a look at Jacob and a warm feeling spreads around my body </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob continues to wave his arms around as he explains how he repaired the car with certain parts, and how much an “expert” he is now at fixing them. “I’m so ready to fix motorcycles. If only Dad let me just snag one from the junkyard. He’s said they’re too “dangerous”.” He says with a pout. I hold in awe. He’s so cute, like a puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I playfully push his shoulder. “Billy’s right, a car is different from a motorcycle.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolls his eyes while chuckling. “Always caring for my safety.” He says quietly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My nose scrunched up in confusion. He looks up and turns pink in the realization that I heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me show you your car.” He says quickly and waves his arms towards the entrance </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I happily jump in the car and play around with the wheel. “I love this car so much!” I exclaim while hugging the wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob chuckles as he pulls me away from the wheel. “You gotta be careful with that wheel, sometimes it gets stuck, so you have to move it back and forth a little before you start the car. I greased it up a bit, so it’s not as stiff.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head. “Anything else you fixed?” I ask curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He beams as he drags me out of the car and shows me all the places he fixed. From the newly placed tires to the windshield wipers. He goes on and on talking about the specs and sort. I smile widely as I see the excitement on his face. My eyes catch the soft glow of his hair and my hand unconsciously reaches out and grabs a lock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen as he slowly stops talking. I smooth out the soft tush of hair. “Your hair is so soft,” I whisper in awe. His mouth slightly opens and his cheeks coat with a shaded pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My mind focuses on the situation which makes me stop touching his hair. I pull my hand back quickly like it touched a hot pan.  I feel the heat on my face as I look down at my shoes wishing the world would swallow me whole. “Sorry, I should’ve asked you first if I could touch your hair. That was inappropriate.” I say wholeheartedly while looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He softly smiles. “It’s alright,” He opens his mouth like he wants to say more, but closes it again. He looks away as if thinking. “You know, I’ve been wanting to thank you for a long time now.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyebrows scrunch up. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath. “Can we sit?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head and we both sit on the stoop of the house. I look around, Charlie and Billy are nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They went inside earlier. Dad brought some new tackle to show Charlie.” Jacob says, noticing my wandering eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head. I bring my hands to my lap and play around with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we were younger,” He starts. His voice quivering a bit as he continues. “We would play by the beach near the touristy part of Forks and I guess folks there never saw a boy with long hair as mine. I was only eight, so it wasn’t that long, but it was long enough for people to notice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My eyes widen and I lean forward to him as my mind assumes what happens next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This boy, around my age at the time, made fun of my hair. Ya know the usual, saying I looked like a girl, it was unmanly, etc. I didn’t think of it as anything. The reserve had enough boys that I became numb to the teasing.” He pauses, licking his dry lips. “It was that the adults didn’t say anything. I heard them whispering behind the boy, agreeing with him.” He looks away from me and shivers unconsciously. “I’ve never been so, He stops. “So...distressing.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I lay my hand on his shoulder. I nod to him encouragingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Afterwards, I came crying to everyone. I didn’t notice, but the boy cut a piece of my hair. I was sobbing at that point, but you held my hands and told me everything was gonna be alright.” He says chuckling. “ You praised my hair to the heavens, and told me that people were jealous that they could never have my hair.” We both laugh at how children can be so outright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am right,” I say teasingly. I never knew Bella did that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiles shyly. “Yea, you basically gave me the confidence to show these bad beauties to the world.” He flicks his hair back dramatically. I chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come over one day and I’ll braid your hair,” I said jokingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raises his eyebrows. “All right, as long as I do yours?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I stare at him skeptically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks back the same way. “I have two sisters. If anyone is worried it should be me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckle loudly as I get up from the stoop. “You’re probably right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably?” He says cheekily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I roll my eyes playfully. I feel a sharp pain in my head and wince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacob’s face morphs into concern. “Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod my head weakly and fake a small smile. “Yea, it's just been a long day.” My mind starts to shift through what happened throughout the day and how not normal that was. Why now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Jacob, I’m really tired. I think I’m gonna go upstairs.” I say weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods his head in understanding. “Do you need help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I shake my head. “Thanks for fixing up the car. I’ll see you later.” I wave goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waves back as I open the door and close it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I breathe in deeply as I head towards the stairs. I hear the clattering noise in the kitchen, so I try to be as quiet as I can going up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once I’m finally alone in the room, my body relaxes. I stare around the familiar unfamiliar area. I slide down the door as the weight of the day drags me down. “Who am I?” I whisper desperately. My eyes widen as my body is thrust forward and my sight goes white.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, I apologize for both the late update and the nonexistent chapter. The short story is I am rewriting Nightfall, with a better plot and new OC. When I started writing Nightfall I didn't have any plans. I had no idea what I was gonna do and it bit me in the a$$. I was in a lonely place, so (as cringey as it sounds) I based Evie on me, and as both a writer and fairly young person, I don't even know myself enough to be doing that. So I am scrapping the character and starting new. This time I know what I want the plot to be (sort of, it's a work in progress), and I am organizing my thoughts and creating the plans. I am not sure when the new chapter of the story is going to come out, to be honest, but in the meanwhile, I will be leaving this story up, and once I do plan on taking the chapters down and uploading new ones I will give a week advancement. Thank you so much and I hope you continue to support me!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>